A New War
by GamesandShit
Summary: Elizabeth is growing tired of the hunt for Comstocks, but the latest world leads her into the 1960's in a coastal town near where Rapture once was and into the life of Eleanor Lamb. The town is dangerous under the rule of this world's Comstock, and Elizabeth and Eleanor prepare for war, but things don't always go right (rated M for violence, gore, language, and smut in chapter 3)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please keep in mind that this is my first story. Reviews are always nice. I'm basically writing this because I have noticed an extreme lack of good Bioshock femslash (or any at all) and I have been meaning to get into writing. Please read and review. Thanks.

Elizabeth watched as another iteration of Comstock was killed. This one was hidden in an underground city in the 1880's. Always a man, always a city. This time the man was killed by her personally, as she bludgeoned him to death with a pickaxe. Hunting down the seemingly endless (and they quite possibly could be endless) iterations of Comstock was beginning to lose the sense of satisfaction it had had before. She used to feel accomplishment, victory, and above all she felt she had gotten her revenge another time over. But now she felt nothing as Comstock head caved in.

Now that she was done in this universe, she opened up a tear to the next. This time however, instead of seeing some fantastical city, such as Rapture or Columbia, she saw only a small coastal town, a lighthouse not far offshore. Judging by the architecture and style of vehicles in the streets, Elizabeth judged the time period to be in the early to mid 1960's. Making sure the tear was unobserved, she stepped out onto the beach, making sure to wash Comstock's blood off of her in the water before walking towards the town.

There was something eerily quiet about the town. Despite a few cars driving back and forth she saw no pedestrians on the streets. Thinking about it, she realized the few cars she saw seemed to be in a great hurry, easily surpassing 80 kilometers per hour. Despite this odd behavior, she made it a point to find a clothing store in order to fit in better, as her 1880's dress was in no way normal for a 1960's city. Eventually she found a small street side clothing shop. Walking into the shop a bell on the door announced her arrival. The one room shop was small and had the clothes of the era hanging on the hangers and shelves lining the walls of the store.

Quickly she noticed that there was no one behind the checkout counter. So far this town was doing a great job at making her feel out of place. Afraid even. Something told her practical clothing would be of great importance in this universe. Elizabeth new that sometimes it came to this. She grabbed a short blue and white dress and a pair of white tights and ducked behind the counter. She stripped out of her dress, folded it up, and placed it on the counter. She then hurriedly put on the new clothes. Walking towards the door of the store, she put on a pair of close toed slip on shoes that were on a rack near the door.

Looking outside, she still noticed an eerie lack of people. No longer were cars racing through the streets. Then shadows blocked out the area around her. Looking up to the sky, Elizabeth saw an incredible blimp floating through the sky. The beast of a vehicle dragged up memories of her and Booker's fight for their lives on Comstock's Airship as they made their desperate attempts to escape the Hell that was Columbia.

But this monstrosity was not nearly as beautiful. No, it was armored, and it had large guns and missile silos attached to it. The ship was prepared for war, but with who?

"ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS," a loudspeaker blared, "RETURN TO YOUR HOMES. REJOICE, AS TODAY WE PURGE THE CRIMINALS FROM OUR GREAT SOCIETY!"

Elizabeth had no idea what was happening here, but she did know one thing: she had to get inside. She took off running down the sidewalk, desperately looking for an open door. Zip Lines were propelling down from the airship, and Elizabeth assumed that whatever kind of law enforcement this town had was preparing to descend for their war on crime.

Suddenly, the door to an apartment building next to her opened up. As she passed the door, a woman jumped out and grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her into the complex.

"Who are you and what were you doing outside during the purging ceremony?" The woman asked her.

"My name is Elizabeth, and well, I was taking a stroll down the street when that big ass airship came out of nowhere," Elizabeth lied, trying to sound convincing.

"And you somehow didn't hear the announcement to get to your homes 2 hours ago? One that spouted from anything with a speaker? You didn't notice the empty streets?"

Obviously Elizabeth hadn't been convincing enough. "Well I…..I…..uh….I was" Elizabeth stuttered, looking for confidence and words to tell this young woman.

Pulling a revolver from her boot, the woman aimed at Elizabeth. "You're a criminal aren't you? Give me a reason I shouldn't turn you into the protectors or kill you right here," The woman ordered.

Elizabeth, finally finding suitable words that were but a half truth replied, "The truth is that I was looking for someone, a relative, when the warning came on, but I wasn't able to make it to his house in time."

After a moment, the woman put her gun away and grabbed Elizabeth's wrist. "Come on upstair then. You can stay here until the ceremony ends. My name is Eleanor."

Elizabeth didn't hear anything other than the woman's name, for the second skin contact was made, Elizabeth felt a surge of power pulse from the Eleanor's body. The first word to pop into her head was 'vigor'. The second word was 'plasmid'. This power surge nearly knocked her off her feet.

Eleanor lead Elizabeth into a room, and the brighter light allowed Elizabeth to see Eleanor's features better. She appeared to be around 20, same as Elizabeth, but Elizabeth highly doubted that Eleanor had been locked in a tower for 18 of those years. The young woman was very pretty, with a lanky yet muscular build and pale skin, as if she had gone most of her life without ever seeing the sun.

"You're not from the town are you Elizabeth?" Eleanor questioned.

"Why would you say that?" Elizabeth replied, confused.

"Because I've never seen you before and this is a small town. Plus, it's obvious that you had never even heard of the purging before today. I am not an idiot."

"Okay, fine. I'm not from the town."

"Neither is our Mayor. Our tyrant. He arrived in a similar way as you did, appearing out of no where. The difference is is that he made no secret of his origin, and loved to show his powers. He showed us other worlds, other universes. Soon enough, people began to worship him, and before long, he was out ruler. Walls were built around the city to isolate us. He created the yearly purging to pursue people with his abilities, though he says it's to destroy crime."

"And you think that I have the same powers as him?"

"Basically, yes."

"Well before I start to spill my past to you, can you tell me one thing: does everyone have in this town have vigors, or plasmids, or whatever the fuck you wanna call them, or is that just you? And if it is just you, where did you get them?"

"How did you know that?"

"I felt them in your blood. You emanate power like a campfire emanates heat."

"Well, to start, I'm not from this city either. I'm from another kind of Hell, a city callled-"

"Rapture," Elizabeth said, cutting her off, "I've been there, it was just another time, another universe."

"So you do have his powers then," Eleanor exclaimed.

"Yes, and I'm here to kill him. This man, he goes by the name of Comstock correct? Or is it DeWitt?"

"Yeah, his name does just so happen to be Zachary Comstock. And you may be just the thing that our rebellion needs to crush that motherfucker."

The next day, the purging ceremony having ended, Eleanor took Elizabeth to meet the rebellion, and the following days were spent planning, and readying for war. But the rebellion was nowhere near ready, and due to the vigilance of Comstock, could only meet once a week.

Life in the town was not too different than it would be in a normal town outside of the brutal police and the yearly purging. And the walls. But it was as close to a normal life as Elizabeth had ever had.

Elizabeth and Eleanor had become fast friends, and were always together. Eleanor shared her stories of Rapture with Elizabeth, and Elizabeth shared her stories of Columbia with Eleanor. Elizabeth learned that Eleanor had escaped Rapture in 1960 at the age of 17, and had spent the last 2 years surviving. Eleanor learned that Elizabeth had been trapped in a tower until 18, and escaped in 1912 and spent the equivalent of 2 years tracking down and killing the many iterations of Comstock through the multiverse.

The two girls had rather similar stories, both involving commercially sold super powers, semi robotic protectors, badass rescuers/fathers who fought to protect them, and insane, murderous parents.

Days turned to weeks, and still the rebellion was unready to fight against Comstock, and still the two girls remained together.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

[Elizabeth's POV]

Months had passed since Elizabeth arrived in the coastal police state that was ruled by this universe's comstock. Though efforts were made, the rebellion was not making a whole lot of progress as of yet. However, Elizabeth was peeking from universe to universe, looking at possible outcomes, possible actions to take. As far as she'd seen so far, the rebellion's odds didn't look too good, as most of the possible outcomes where they were victorious involved the death of either herself or Eleanor.

Eleanor. The younger girl had become her best friend in this world over the course of the last few weeks. But sometimes Elizabeth wondered if friendship was all she wanted from Eleanor. Elizabeth had never really thought about her sexuality, as going 18 years without any human contact not only made her oblivious to her leanings, but oblivious to how humans really behaved outside of books. And even once she escaped her tower, she was always in the midst of so much action that she couldn't even talk to other people. And yet here was this beautiful girl, making Elizabeth confused about everything she felt.

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, Elizabeth kept walking walking. She was headed to the next rebellion gathering, and was ashamed of still not being able to bring anything useful to the table. The men and women at these gatherings were all experienced fighters, many having served in World War 2. Yet still, most of these people were not the best strategists, leaving the intellectual parts of warfare to Eleanor, who with years of study and the memories of her father, knew all she needed to know on strategy.

WIth nothing to add to the conversations going on across the map table, Elizabeth just stared into space, lost in her thoughts. And then the wall of the room exploded.

[Eleanor's POV]

The back wall of the meeting room exploded in flames, instantly causing the wood structuring inside of the building to catch fire. She froze in place, watching as the military police began to march into the burning room. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her out of the burning room and into the streets. Snapping out of her stunned feeling, she turned to realize it was Elizabeth pulling her into the streets. Shaking her hand out of Elizabeth's grasp, she grabbed the older girl around the stomach and used the eve her body produced to teleport the two of them away from harm.

Eleanor quickly scanned the room they had been transported to for signs of people. Finding none, she let go of Elizabeth, and looked out the window. They were on the third floor of a hotel, safe from the brutal cops who had no clue of Eleanor's power. But what she couldn't quite understand was how they'd found them. Was there a rat in the rebellion? If so, why?

Her musings were cut short by Elizabeth flopping down on the bed in the room. "That was a nice trick," she said to Eleanor, "are we safe up here?"

"I believe so. No one could have possibly seen us teleport with all that smoke in the air. And even if they had, it doesn't leave a trail. So yes, I believe we are safe for the time being."

"Well, then maybe we should spend the night here as long as we're safe," Elizabeth offered.

"This is a hotel, Elizabeth. What if someone buys a room and they get this one while we're still in here? What about searching for survivors from that explosion?"

"Eleanor, I saw that explosion. No one made it out of there. You saw that police force. They were all shotguns and smgs. Believe me, no one made it out of there. As for the other problem, we could pay for a few nights in the room. Or we could just lock the deadbolt."

FInally seeing the beginning of a sunset outside the window, Eleanor turned and replied, "Fine, we can stay here for a night, but then we're searching for survivors."

Eleanor proceeded to the door, where she put on the door latch, stopping anyone and everyone without a weapon from being able to enter the room. Turning back around to face the room, she realized that the room only had one bed. Maybe this was her chance to make a move on Elizabeth. Though she hated to admit it, even to herself, Eleanor found Elizabeth very alluring, the thought of the girl made her stomach turn with nervousness towards the idea of a relationship.

[Elizabeth's POV]

Elizabeth had made up her mind. She wanted Eleanor. There was something about the girl that Elizabeth just couldn't figure out, something that gave her a butterfly feeling in her stomach, made her want to love her, want to hug her, want to smother her in kisses. And now, alone in a hotel room with Eleanor, she had the perfect opportunity to make her move.

"Um, Elizabeth, there's only one bed in this room," Eleanor called out, pulling Elizabeth out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Well I'd imagine that you wouldn't want to share it," Elizabeth replied with a joking smirk.

Suddenly blushing furiously, Eleanor replied, "I suppose that I could sleep on the floor?"

"Are you sure? Because there's plenty of room," Elizabeth said, patting the bed she was still laying on.

Eleanor's cheeks were so red that Elizabeth thought they might burst into flames. Elizabeth realized that at this rate, her flirting would get her nowhere with how fucking dense Eleanor was to the subject. Time for a new approach.

Flirty smile falling off of her face, Elizabeth sat up and told Eleanor of her research into other universes in order to find a solution for the rebellion.

"Eleanor, I saw a large number of universes where we would win the fight against Comstock, but many ended up with you dying, and well I couldn't live with that. I couldn't live with that because well, I think I love you."

[Eleanor's POV]

I love you. The phrase rang out in Eleanor's head for a long time. This time was filled with a deafening silence. This was everything that she wanted at the moment. At that moment all she wanted was Elizabeth, Elizabeth and that otherwise empty hotel room.

"Eleanor, are uh, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked her, sitting up on the bed, voice audibly nervous and embarrassed.

Instead of responding, Eleanor launched herself towards Elizabeth, landing right on top of her and knocking her over onto the bed. Eleanor wrapped her hands around Elizabeth's hips and kissed her on the lips.

"Does this answer your question?" Eleanor asked.

Elizabeth replied with leaning up and kissing the younger girl hungrily, yet passionately. To two lay there for several minutes just kissing and hugging each other, making up for every bottled up emotion they'd had. Elizabeth's lips were warm and soft, and Eleanor felt she could spend the rest her life in her loving arms. But for now, sleeping in them for a few hours would suffice. And on that bed, the two girls fell asleep in each others arms.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This is where it gets smutty. I promise, there won't be any major plot points or character development in this chapter, so if you don't like smut, just skip it.

CHAPTER 3

[Elizabeth's POV]

Elizabeth awoke in the same position she had fallen asleep in; with her arms wrapped around Eleanor. Seeing the light of the rising sun peeking through the window, Elizabeth kissed Eleanor's neck and got up to see if there was any food in the room.

"Where are you going, love?" Eleanor asked sleepily from the bed.

"To see if I can't find us some food," Elizabeth called back softly.

"Come back to bed, it's still so early," Eleanor groaned.

Heeding the girl's wishes, Elizabeth walked back to the bed and lied down, wrapping her arms around Eleanor once more. Eleanor shook out of Elizabeth's arms and got on top of the older girl.

"What are you doing? I thought we were going back to sleep," Elizabeth said.

"I have a more fun idea," Eleanor replied, all signs of exhaustion gone from her voice.

Eleanor leaned down and kissed Elizabeth tenderly. They continued to kiss for several minutes before Eleanor slid down a bit. She grabbed at the hems of Elizabeth's shirt and pulled it off of her. She then wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and undid her bra.

"I like where this is going," Elizabeth said suggestively.

Eleanor pulled off Elizabeth's bra, leaving her boobs completely exposed. Elizabeth could feel excitement coursing through her; she was ready for this. Eleanor placed her mouth on one of Elizabeth's tits, and began sucking and kissing it softly. Her hand reached out and massaged the other boob. Elizabeth moaned in pleasure. She reached down and grabbed the hem of Eleanor's shirt, which she quickly removed. Moving her hands upward, Elizabeth undid and pulled off Eleanor's bra, leaving both women completely topless.

After servicing both of Elizabeth's boobs, Eleanor moved down, pulling down the pair of tights that Elizabeth was wearing. Eleanor planted a soft kiss in between Elizabeth's legs through her panties. Elizabeth moaned again, her excitement escalating by the moment. After much teasing, Eleanor finally did away with Elizabeth's panties, exposing her wet vagina and leaving her completely naked.

"Before you do anything down there, I want you naked too," Elizabeth said, grabbing at Eleanor's ass.

In response, Eleanor stood up and pulled down her skirt and tights. These were discarded to the side of the bed with Elizabeth's clothes. She then pulled down her own panties, and dropped them into the pile as well. Elizabeth had gotten her wish and was getting uncontrollably excited.

[Eleanor's POV]

There was something just so satisfying about stripping down in front of Elizabeth, something that just made everything even better. Climbing back onto the bed, Eleanor lied down on top of Elizabeth, rubbing her wet pussy against Elizabeth's thigh. Oh god did it feel so right. She kissed Elizabeth, and slid back down between the older girl's legs. Using two fingers she thrust them right into Elizabeth's pussy, causing an immediate moan from the girl. Eleanor then took the extra step and began licking and tongue fucking Elizabeth's tight pussy. The older girl couldn't stop moaning and gagged herself with Eleanor's panties to stop people in neighboring hotel rooms from hearing.

Then Eleanor got an idea. "Elizabeth, sit up a little bit and spread your legs," she demanded.

Elizabeth complied. Eleanor sat up and scooted closer to Elizabeth on the bed. She intertwined their legs and began to rub her pussy against Elizabeth's. Oh fuck did it feel good. Eleanor pulled Elizabeth in even closer and while still scissoring kissed her passionately, snaking her tongue into Elizabeth's mouth. Elizabeth finally let out one last muffled moan as she orgasmed, spraying Eleanor lightly with her cum.

Elizabeth pulled away, and gagged Eleanor with her own panties. SHe then proceeded to massage and lick Elizabeth's boobs. Quickly, she slid down, kissing Eleanor's body the whole way, and rested her head between Eleanor's legs. She licked Eleanor's thighs, and then kissed her sopping wet pussy. She licked and tongue fucked and fingered Eleanor's pussy driving Eleanor mad with pleasure. Eventually, Eleanor orgasmed, and came all over Elizabeth's face, who gladly licked it all off. Embracing and kissing again, the two fell back onto the bed and slept away the rest of the morning.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in like a month. I started doing shit over the summer (Warped Tour, video games, playing guitar, learning how to scream, Breaking Bad, Attack on Titan, etc.) and completely forgot about the story, and then school started a couple days ago and all sorts of bullshit. This chapter will be the ending, but I may go back and change the ending and/or add new chapters. Who knows? I'll fucking tell you; my Of Mice & Men poster that stares into my soul, but it would seem that Mr. Carlile is in no mood to spill secrets.

**Chapter 4**

[Elizabeth's POV]

Elizabeth awoke for the second time that morning in the same position she had fallen to sleep in; stark naked with Eleanor resting in her arms. Kissing Eleanor's neck, she got up, pulled her clothes back on began searching the hotel room for food of any kind. As she searched, her mind wandered to everything that happened...and she realized she no longer cared about finding survivors from the previous day's attack, no longer cared about the rebellion….no longer cared about Comstock. All she cared about was the naked girl lying fast asleep on the bed behind her.

Elizabeth's train of thought was derailed when said girl, having woken up and gotten dressed while Elizabeth was searching for food, hugged her from behind.

"Good morning again," Eleanor whispered into her ear, "Find any food yet?"

"Unfortunately not," was Elizabeth's reply.

That's when they noticed the mini fridge under the desk. Opening it, they discovered overpriced bottled water and sandwiches. They exchanged a glance that said, "Why not? It's not like we're paying." Sitting down on the floor they quickly ate in silence.

Upon finishing their meals, Eleanor looked up at Elizabeth and declared, "We have to go search for survivors."

"Why? Eleanor, you saw what happened, it was a fucking slaughter. It's not possible that anyone survived," Elizabeth replied.

"Even if that's the case, it can't hurt to check anyway. We have to stop Comstock from oppressing these people anymore!"

"Eleanor, it could hurt a lot. Comstock's men know our faces, and what's more, they could be waiting for us, going back could very well be suicide!"

"Well, I know, I just - "

"Eleanor," Elizabeth cut her off, "we don't have to stay here. I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. We could leave this place, go to another world, live out normal lives, and forget all about this place, forget about our hellish pasts. Please. I love you."

[Eleanor's POV]

Elizabeth's words echoed through Eleanor's mind. How could she possibly be suggesting this? Give up? How could she give up? How could she let so many people die for nothing? It made her blood boil just thinking about it. But then again…..Elizabeth did have a point. It did seem like a perfect world, living a normal life with the girl the she loved in a world without the tyranny of Comstock.

She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks. Elizabeth embraced her, and all she could do was sob into her shoulder. She had devoted years of her life to bringing down this tyrant, and now, she was all ready to let that go to waste. She was willing to let the brave men and women who had died go, let them die in vein. But she tired. Tired of this world. Tired of fighting. Tired of running. And Elizabeth wouldn't judge her. Couldn't judge her.

Pulling away from Elizabeth, Eleanor kissed her lips and whispered softly, "Okay. Let's find a normal life. I love you too."

Elizabeth embraced her tighter, and Eleanor could feel Elizabeth's tears running down her chin. They stayed that way for a while, sobbing into each other's arms for a thousand different reasons, but finally ready to let go, finally ready to rest.

[Elizabeth's POV]

After a while, Elizabeth stood up, pulling Eleanor up with her. She grabbed Eleanor's hand and kissed her. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." Eleanor replied back, with a slight smile, full of both sorrow and joy, and above all, love.

Elizabeth opened up a tear to a new universe. She and Eleanor exchanged teary, broken smiles, and walked into tear, into their new lives.

**THE END**

(I think)


End file.
